Forever and Always
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot Clark and Lex once dated. Now Clark is with Oliver but Lex never fails to remind Oliver that he had Clark first. Will Ollie overcome his insecurities before he screws up the relationship for good? ClarkOliver, ClarkLex past, mm, slash


Written for a birthday request. Enjoy!

**Story**: Forever and Always  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Lex (past)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: slight season 7  
**Summary**: Once upon a time, Clark and Lex dated. Secrets and lies tore them apart. Now Clark is with Oliver but Ollie isn't sure that Clark is entirely over Lex, no matter how much Clark insists that they're through. But with Lex constantly reminding Oliver he had Clark first, will Oliver be able to push his doubts away before he screws up the relationship for good?

* * *

Oliver relaxed in a booth of an exclusive Italian restaurant, briefly glancing at his watch. He had arrived early so he was not worried. Knowing Clark, the brunette would be there any minute now. If he was running really late, he always called Oliver to let him know.

He couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face, thinking about Clark. When he came to Metropolis under the pretense of business with the intention of checking up Lex Luthor's labs, never did he expect the events that would follow

Not once did he consider he may find love. But he had. Love. With the most unlikely person ever. He met Clark through Lois, the woman he actually intended to pursue. Oliver thought he fell for Lois Lane the minute he saw her . . . she was beautiful and the way she quickly dismissed him as a courier only intrigued him further.

Winning her over was a challenge but it was one that he was willing to take up, one that he accomplished. However, the minute Clark Kent walked into his penthouse that memorable night, Lois Lane was already history.

And at that moment, Oliver believed in love at first sight. Because it couldn't be anything else. One look into those beautiful emerald green eyes and Oliver was lost.

To find out that this utterly delicious man was the "Smallville" Lois had been telling him about had been the biggest shock of the night. As he got to know Clark, the shocks kept coming. Apparently, though he had everyone convinced he was a farm boy, he had some super powers, powers that Oliver experienced first hand when he met him disguised at the Green Arrow.

Initially, they got off on the wrong foot but as their lives seemed to be intertwined, they ran into each other repeatedly. Oliver grew to respect Clark and consider him a friend. The fact that the brunette seemed to protect this identity was cause for extreme gratefulness. And more than anything, he wanted to be like Clark.

Somewhere along the line, he realized he didn't want to just be like Clark, he _wanted_Clark.

It was more than just the initial attraction, more than just a pure lust . . . it was love. He thought he was in love when they met but his feelings only intensified as the time passed. There was no thinking about it . . . he was positive he had fallen in love with Clark Kent.

Which made leaving him so much harder. It should've been painful to leave Lois, as she was his girlfriend but the minute Clark turned down his offer to join the team, his heart shattered. He wanted more than anything to just stay, stay with Clark, but it was impossible. 33.1 had to be taken down and he couldn't do it from Metropolis.

There wasn't a spare moment when Clark was not on his mind. He missed the younger man terribly and he hated that he left without telling Clark his feelings. Sure, they kept in touch but only when he was giving Clark tips on how to stop whatever latest disaster was going on.

However, when he heard what was going on with Reeves Dam, he couldn't stay away. Especially after he heard that Clark was in danger. Oliver was worried when he heard about Lois getting stabbed and Chloe dying to save her, only to come back to life. But it was Clark having to fight a double of himself that had his throat tightening and fear encompassing his entire being.

He hightailed it back to Smallville but by then, all the problems were over. Still, he had to see with his own two eyes that the man he loved was all right.

To find Clark working on the farm as if nothing was wrong . . . well, to Oliver, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

They had talked a lot that day, about everything that had been happening with their lives. And Oliver still considered it one of the best days of his life. Because that day, Clark entrusted him with the truth of his origins.

Not only that, but he was introduced to Clark's cousin, also a Kryptonian, whose ship had crashed but was freed with the bursting of the Reeves Dam. Clark also told Kara that Oliver was someone she could trust.

The memory still put a smile on his face. Something had changed that day, with their relationship. There had been several moments, even when Oliver was in Smallville the first time, when their friendship crossed the boundaries of platonic but that conversation was really a stepping-stone for them. And not for the first time, he was grateful he decided to return.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice footsteps approaching. The voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oliver," an all too familiar voice said, filled with undisguised loathing, "Here alone, are we?"

Oliver had to refrain from sneering when he met the blue-gray eyes of the man he hated more than anything in the world.

Lex Luthor. Former schoolmate. Nemesis of the Green Arrow. And Clark's ex-boyfriend.

"Actually," Oliver said, making sure he didn't have a reaction, "I'm waiting for Clark."

The name-dropping got him a reaction, and Oliver inwardly smiled. No way was Lex Luthor gaining the upper hand on him.

"Interesting," Lex replied, "Seems he hasn't shown yet . . . I'm surprised. I have always known him to be so punctual." Lex smirked. "Unless, of course, he doesn't consider the engagement important."

"I was early," Oliver said coolly, "And I don't mind waiting . . . he always shows up. And if he is late, he contacts me . . . or he'll get an explanation when he gets here. See, I'm used to getting the truth from him."

"Or what you think is the truth," Lex retorted, "With Clark, you never know."

"No, with Clark, _you_never knew," Oliver countered, "I seem to be able to read him better than that."

Lex clucked his tongue. "So pathetic, Oliver . . ."

"I'm sorry, how am I pathetic?" Oliver shot back. "You approached me . . . I'm not the one who hasn't moved on. Clark's over you . . . and you can't get that through your head."

"If you honestly believe that Clark is over me, you're delusional," Lex said coldly. "We both know that you're nothing but a substitute."

"You're the delusional one, Lex," Oliver hissed, struggling to keep his cool.

"It's true," Lex boasted, "He can't have me so he has turned to you. That is the only reason. You and I are very similar, Oliver. Another billionaire with a shady past . . . he thinks he can save you too. The only reason he is with you is because you remind him of me."

"We're nothing alike," Oliver snapped, keeping his voice low, as so not to attract unwanted attention.

"And that is why your relationship won't last," Lex told him. "Clark will see that you are nothing compared to me . . . I suggest you savor the moments while they last. Soon enough, Clark will see the error of his ways."

"Don't hold your breath," Oliver said angrily. "Unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to lose Clark. He loves me, and it has nothing to do with you."

"You're rattled, Oliver," Lex commented, his expression unchanging. "Clearly, you are seeing that I'm correct." Oliver was holding back barely restrained rage. Seeing his silence, Lex was pleased.

"Have a good night, Oliver . . . there won't be many more."

With that, Lex strolled off. All traces of Oliver's previous good mood was gone, replaced with a burning hatred for the man who had just walked away.

_Damn it, Queen, how could you let that bastard get the best of you? _He was a lot more quick-witted than that . . . he had always had a sharp tongue, even as a youth. Usually, he could shut anyone up with a few words and he was always good at getting on Lex's bad side.

But when it came to Clark, Lex always seemed to get the advantage over him. It frustrated him to no end but with Clark, he found he was easier to manipulate.

He knew that Lex and Clark had dated, was told by Clark himself ages ago. Clark confessed that particular tidbit when he was in Smallville the first time and that was when he learned that Clark Kent was bisexual. Not only that, that moment was, when he was hit with jealousy at hearing the hot relationship the duo shared, Oliver realized that his feelings for Clark ran deeper than he thought.

_Oliver made his way up to the loft, where he knew Clark was residing. It had been days since he had seen the younger man, the last time being Thanksgiving. Oliver was embarrassed that he never thanked Clark for all that he had done for him, including helping him reunite with Lois. If it wasn't for Clark's advice, Oliver would've stayed away and lost his girlfriend for good. _

_Ever since Clark came to his penthouse after the whole healing drug incident, he was always on Oliver's mind. After everything that Oliver did, both to him and everyone else while he was hyped up on the drug, Clark had stood there and told him he considered Oliver a hero. And that blew him away. _

_Clark Kent was one of a kind and there weren't words to express his gratitude toward him. He had almost committed murder and Clark had been there to stop him. Oliver couldn't help but shudder, as the memories hit him. _

_He had wanted to talk to Clark sooner but at Thanksgiving, Lois had effectively monopolized him and he knew he owed her more than just that time. So he spent time with his girlfriend and watched Clark from afar. _

_The speech Clark had made about his parents warmed his heart and it was amazing how more carefree Clark was when he was in the company of his mother and Chloe Sullivan. Throughout the night, he saw Clark laughing freely with Chloe, saw expressions that he never had around Oliver. And shocked himself with moments of jealousy. Couldn't help but wish that Clark smiled like that around him. The feelings puzzled him and he didn't understand them at all. _

_But, as he made his way up the steps, he pushed the thoughts away. Reaching the top, he smiled. Just as he suspected, Clark was sitting on the couch, staring into space. The younger man was way too serious for his own good and at times, he acted as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. _

_It worried Oliver, who just wanted to see Clark smile. He had such a beautiful smile and Oliver wished desperately that he smiled more often. _

'_And why exactly do you care?' Clark was a friend, of course he cared about him. Even then, though, he knew that it was a little extreme for just friendship. _

"_Hey Clark," he said, catching the brunette's attention. _

_Seeing Oliver, Clark gave him a small smile. "Hi Oliver . . . come on in."_

_Taking a few steps toward him, Oliver asked, "Am I coming at a bad time?"_

_Clark shook his head. "Not at all." He scooted over and patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat." _

_Oliver took the aforementioned seat. "Thanks." _

"_What's up?" Clark questioned. _

"_Not much," Oliver responded, "I just wanted to talk . . . we didn't really get to talk after Thanksgiving." _

"_It's understandable," Clark said, "You had to make up with Lois . . . that's what I was expecting you to do." _

"_But I wanted to talk to you too," Oliver protested. _

"_I'm right here," Clark replied. "You can talk now." _

"_I want to apologize, Clark," Oliver said slowly. _

"_Apologize?" Clark repeated, "What for?" _

_Meeting his eyes, Oliver said, "For what I said to you when you first came to check up on me . . . I was a total asshole and still, you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life." _

_Clark averted his gaze. "Everyone makes mistakes, Oliver," Clark said, in a low voice. "And to some part, you were right about me . . . there's no need to apologize for telling the truth." _

"_But it's not the truth," Oliver argued, "It's as far away from the truth as it gets."_

_Clark remained silent and Oliver felt the need to continue. He was sickened at the thought he had gotten into Clark's head. If he had screwed with Clark at all, he would never forgive himself. _

"_Clark, look at the way you saved me," Oliver went on, "And how you've saved me so many times before. Then, my mind was messed up . . . I was not thinking straight. I was speaking out of envy and rage . . . you have a lot more to lose and I understand that's why you're so discreet with your powers." _

_Clark met Oliver's gaze again, a thoughtful look on his face. "I appreciate you saying that, Oliver," Clark said, "But I was not upset at your words or your actions. There was no need to apologize. But if it makes you feel better, apology accepted." _

_Oliver gave him a half smile. "We're okay then?" _

"_Better than okay," Clark confirmed, with a smile. Suddenly growing serious, Clark sighed. "Oliver, I have to make a confession." _

"_Go ahead," Oliver said, wondering what Clark would have to say. _

"_I had an ulterior motive for stopping you from murdering Lex," Clark admitted. "It wasn't just because I didn't want to see you be a killer, though, that was part of the reason." _

"_Clark," Oliver said quickly, "I know you and Lex were friends once upon a time. You don't need to explain that to me." _

_It was a strange revelation for him, especially when he found out that Clark was only fourteen when they met. _

_Clark pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowing, as the green eyes that Oliver had grown to care for filled with conflict. _

"_Friends," Clark echoed. "Yeah . . . about that, not so much." _

"_You two weren't friends?" Oliver questioned, "I heard it from everyone . . . you guys were inseparable." _

"_We were friends," Clark agreed. Taking a deep breath, he added, "But we weren't just friends . . . Oliver . . . I was in love with him." _

_Oliver couldn't hold back the gasp. "In love?" _

_Green eyes met brown. "In love," Clark said, "Lex and I were together." _

"_So you're?" Oliver asked, unable to finish the question. _

"_Bisexual," Clark finished. "Yes, I am . . . does that bother you?" _

"_No," Oliver assured him. "Considering I'm bisexual too, I can hardly judge." Clark look relieved at the fact that Oliver wasn't disgusted. _

"_You and Lex," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Wow, I never would've guessed." And he was shocked at how much Clark with Lex bothered him. He wasn't put off by the fact Clark was with another man but with Lex. _

_And was even more taken aback by the surge of jealousy that ran through his veins at the idea of Lex getting to hold Clark, to kiss Clark . . . to make love with Clark. It was wrong . . . so wrong. Lex Luthor was nowhere near what Clark Kent deserved. _

_But he had to know more. "What happened?" Oliver asked. Clark looked up, surprise evident in his expression. _

"_If you don't mind me asking," Oliver added hastily. _

_Clark smiled warmly. "I don't mind," Clark said. "Lex and I met when I was a freshman in high school . . . I saved his life. He gifted me with a truck that my dad didn't let me keep. When I went to return it, we became friends. We were close, as you've obviously heard. Somewhere along the way, I developed feelings for Lex. It was hard to deal with . . . this is Smallville . . . it's not exactly easy to be openly gay, lesbian or bi . . ." _

"_I can imagine," Oliver commented, "How did the two of you get together?" _

_Clark smiled again. "I suppose you heard about that one summer when everyone thought Lex was dead?" _

"_But he wasn't," Oliver noted. _

"_He wasn't," Clark agreed, "But that was the worst summer of my life . . . when it turned out Lex was alive, I was just so happy to see him. We were hanging out one day and I don't know how it happened. But I know I kissed him." _

_Clark had been the one to initiate the relationship. It did not help the jealousy at all. But he didn't say anything, just let Clark continue with the story. _

_Oblivious to his inner thoughts, Clark did go on. "Lex was the one to pull away and he immediately said we couldn't do anything." _

'_Luthor has morals . . . who would've thought?' Oliver certainly was surprised but of course, he was deducing Clark must've been underage and Lex's reputation was already bad enough without adding statutory rape charges to his name. _

"_We ignored what happened for a while," Clark said, "But then there was this incident with his father institutionalizing him and he returned, about 6 weeks of memories gone. That was when he realized time just may not be on our side so we should take advantage of the moment. I went with it and that's how we began our relationship."_

"_Did anyone know?" Oliver asked. _

"_Nobody," Clark said, sighing. "My dad would've shot Lex and I was not even seventeen at the time. What we were doing was illegal . . . I couldn't risk it. But to me, it was worth every minute." _

"_He made you happy?" Oliver wanted to know. His heart was aching at the tone of Clark's voice when he spoke of his past relationship with Lex and he just didn't understand why he was feeling this way. _

"_Very happy," Clark confirmed. "At the beginning, everything was perfect. I was just so thrilled being with him and I loved him so much. Everything was perfect." _

"_Did you and Lex . . .?" Oliver's voice trailed off, unable to finish the question. But Clark understood where he was going. _

"_Have sex?" Clark said. "Yes, we did. I initiated it though . . . he was nervous. I was too. I was a virgin still . . . and I had no idea what to do. It just gave more of a reason that we had to keep the relationship hush-hush." _

_For the first time in his life but not the first time that day, Oliver was jealous of Lex Luthor. He took Clark's virginity, was the first person to get to touch that body. It drove him mad and he decided he must have some masochistic tendencies for wanting to hear more. _

"_It sounded like you guys were perfect," Oliver commented. _

"_Almost," Clark said. "But not quite . . . because no matter how much I loved him, I couldn't tell him about my powers, the truth about me. And it tore us apart." _

"_You told me that you can't have a relationship without telling the person everything," Oliver remembered, "I thought you were talking about Lana . . . but you weren't, were you?" _

"_I was talking about Lana," Clark said honestly, "But I was also talking about Lex." _

"_Did he break up with you or something?" Oliver asked, "Give you an ultimatum?" _

"_Worse," Clark said sadly, "He betrayed my trust . . . after all the times he promised to stop investigating me, he continued. I found this room that he had, completely devoted to me and finding out the truth." _

_Oliver felt angry on Clark's behalf. Luthor was such an idiot. He had everything at his fingertips and he let his curiosity take over. _

"_I broke up with him," Clark continued. "It was hard, because despite it all, I love him so much. I dealt with some things that summer, including Chloe's death." He gave a small smile. "Which actually brought Lois to town. I was not exactly myself at the time . . ." _

"'_So your first meeting was interesting?" Oliver teased. _

"_Considering I was completely naked at the time, yes, it was very interesting," Clark laughed. _

'_What is with everyone getting to see Clark naked except me?' Oliver was feeling very deprived at the moment. _

"_Well it's obvious that Chloe is alive," Oliver mentioned. _

"_Yeah, she turned up to be okay," Clark replied. "Senior year was a mess . . . I joined the football team and Lex was on a quest to get me to forgive him. And, I like, a fool, ended up doing just that. Forgiving him . . . giving him a second chance and we were together again." _

'_That bastard not only had one chance but two? And he still lost Clark?' There was no doubt in Oliver's mind Lex Luthor was the dumbest human being in the entire planet. _

"_He said he would stop," Clark said, a hint of anger in his voice. "That the room was gone . . . that he'd wait for me to tell him on my own. But he didn't stop, he never STOPS . . . I was such a fool for trusting him, for believing him . . . for loving him. I loved him and it made me blind, blind to what everyone had been warning of for ages." _

_Hearing the self-loathing in Clark's voice, Oliver was ready to go to the Luthor mansion and take out Lex himself. _

"_It wasn't your fault," Oliver said, wanting to do something, say anything, to ease the younger man's pain. "You were in love and he manipulated you . . . you can't blame yourself for what happened." _

"_Sometimes, I think if I had just trusted him, and told him everything, we would both be better off," Clark responded. _

"_But you can't force yourself to trust someone, Clark," Oliver argued. "If he really loved you, he would've respected your need for time." _

"_I suppose," Clark said doubtfully. "Either way, he didn't wait . . . he put everyone I love in danger to test my abilities, to prove that I'm not what I seem. At the time, luckily for me, I didn't have my powers . . . it's a long story. So he found nothing but with Chloe's help, I found out that he was behind it." _

"_And you broke up with him?" Oliver questioned. _

"_I did," Clark said, "And this time, it was for good. In fact, I even slept with Lana right after . . . not something I'm particularly proud of but at the time, I was in so much pain. I wanted to forget . . . needed to forget and she was there." _

"_I'm so sorry he hurt you, Clark," Oliver said gently. _

"_It was for the best," Clark stated. "I know that now . . . I don't have any regrets. Lex just got darker and at one point, I thought I could save him. I was young and naïve but now, I'm older and I see the truth." _

"_You're better off without him," Oliver assured him. "I'm assuming he's using Lana as your substitute." _

_Clark shook his head. "It seems that Lana gets the short end of the stick every time . . . I don't know. Sometimes, I think he does care for her but I can't shake the feeling he is just trying to hurt me by being with her." _

"_Knowing him, I don't doubt your theory," Oliver stated. "This kind of thing seems right up his alley. Not that I blame him . . . losing someone like you must be difficult. I'd be bitter too." _

"_I'm not all that special," Clark said shyly, blushing. _

"_Au contraire, Clark," Oliver said, smiling warmly. "You're extremely special . . . in fact, I think you're the most incredible individual I've ever met. And that has nothing to do with your powers." _

_Clark blushed even brighter. "Thanks, Oliver . . . for saying that . . . and for listening to me." _

"_I'm always here to listen, Clark," Oliver said seriously. "Whenever you want to talk . . . I'm more than happy to be your shoulder." _

_Meeting Clark's gaze once more, Oliver's heart fluttered as Clark beamed at him. It was in that moment he knew. He had been denying it for a long time, for most of that day in fact, but it was just not possible anymore. The signs were all there and his strong reactions to Clark's words not to mention his jealousy of Lex confirmed what he suspected._

_He was falling in love with Clark Kent. _

Oliver sighed at the memory. Clark may be with Oliver now but Lex had had him first and the other man never let Oliver forget that.

It was frustrating and though he knew Clark loved him, sometimes, he wondered if any of Lex's words were true.

He was confident in himself but Clark seemed to do something to him that nobody else could. Oliver loved the brunette more than he had ever loved anyone and the idea of losing him scared him to no end.

"You look deep in thought," a voice teased. Looking up, he met the green eyes of his lover and a more genuine smile appeared on his face.

"You could say that," Oliver replied and watched as Clark took a seat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark apologized.

"No need to apologize," Oliver said quickly. "I'm here early anyway." The waiter chose that moment to show up, handing Clark a menu.

"Can I start you off with anything?" he asked grandly.

"We need a few minutes," Oliver stated. He did order a bottle of wine in the meantime.

After the waiter retreated, he turned back to Clark, who was observing the menu.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Clark looked up, his eyes sparkling when he saw Oliver.

_Clark loves me. Lex is wrong . . . he has to be. _But he couldn't help the nagging doubt that was at the back of his mind. His boyfriend had assured him many times that his relationship with Lex was more than over but every time Lex was in a predicament, Clark rushed off to save him.

He knew Clark couldn't stand anyone being hurt but in his heart, he felt it was more than that. Did Clark still have feelings for Lex? The thought scared him more than anything.

His eyes shifted unconsciously across the room, narrowing slightly when he saw Lex staring back at him. The other man lifted his glass slightly and smirked, infuriating Oliver further. But outwardly he was cool though inside he was burning.

"There you go, lost in your thoughts again," Clark joked. Oliver looked back at him but not before Clark followed his gaze and saw Lex.

Raising an eyebrow, his eyes returned to Oliver. "Is that what's got you so distracted?" Clark asked.

"I'm not distracted," Oliver lied but Clark saw through it immediately.

"That's a lie," he pointed out. "You were acting strangely when I got here and you're a million miles away. Did Lex say something to you?"

"It's nothing, Clark," Oliver said firmly. "Let's not talk about Luthor and just enjoy this time together. We don't get to see each other much. I don't want to waste precious moments on _him_."

It was true that they hardly saw each other. Clark had gone back to school, claiming that he wanted to make something of his life and Oliver had supported him wholeheartedly. He gained admission to Metropolis University and settled as journalism for a major. Oliver knew that whatever Clark did, he would be great.

But balancing both school, working at the paper and a job, Clark was busy. As for him, Queen Industries and the team took up much of his time. Their schedules clashed, which meant there was not many moments that Oliver had free, to spend with Clark. It frustrated him to no end but he knew they both had obligations which could not be avoided.

Additionally, Oliver had not told Clark about the snide comments Lex had been throwing at him on a regular basis. He did not want to be seen as weak in front of Clark . . . but he hated lying to him. Hated it because he was in the habit of telling Clark everything but he couldn't tell him this. Besides, it would upset Clark and he hated upsetting Clark.

Clark was watching him with doubt in his eyes, not saying anything.

"Clark?" he pleaded, "Let's drop this . . . nothing is going on. I'm fine, we're fine . . . can't we just enjoy dinner?"

"All right," Clark said reluctantly. Another smile, much more forced than before and he added, "How was your day?"

And they fell into easy conversation, just like that. However, Oliver could feel the underlying awkwardness and he could practically see the worry radiating off Clark. But he did his best to ignore it.

Dinner was good and the food was delicious. He tried not to let Lex ruin his night but the worries had been building for a while.

There were no doubts about the money issue. Clark could care less about his billions . . . he never questioned that. But the rest . . . Clark always said that he felt like a failure for his inability to pull Lex from the dark side. Was Oliver his second chance?

The ride back to Oliver's penthouse was one in silence and he hated these insecurities that he had.

That didn't change the fact that they were there. Trying to make the most of the evening, as they entered, he smiled at Clark.

"You're staying tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I planned to," Clark said and Oliver could only nod in response.

Clark's expression suddenly changed. "Are you sure you're okay, Ollie?"

"I'm great," he said, with fake enthusiasm. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were weird during dinner," Clark said, frowning. "I'm worried about you . . . please, Ollie. If Lex said or did anything . . ."

"He did nothing," Oliver interrupted. "Clark, I can deal with Lex . . . trust me . . . I'm fine."

"If he did nothing," Clark asked softly, "Then why do you have to deal with him?"

"Clark," Oliver said, coming up with an excuse easily, "I deal with him all the time . . . as the Green Arrow taking down his labs and as myself. Our companies are head to head . . . ignoring him is not a choice."

Clark didn't seem convinced. A determined look on his face, he closed the distance between them a few long, strides. Wrapping his arms around Oliver, he pulled him close, staring deep into his eyes, as if trying to read his expression.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Clark asked, his tone demanding yet gentle. "I never want you to feel as if you have to lie to me, Ollie."

"I . . . I know that," Oliver responded, unable to tear his gaze from the intense green eyes boring into him, as if they could see into his very soul.

"Do you?" Clark questioned. "Because from what I can see, you're lying to me . . . Ollie, I _love_you. You know that, right?"

"I do know that," Oliver said, sounding more confident than he felt. "And I love you too." That part was the truth, at least.

"Good," Clark said and captured Oliver's lips with his, effectively silencing him. Oliver lost himself in his lover's arms, as he had done so many times before. The problems that he had been pondering were momentarily forgotten and when Clark dragged him to the bedroom, pieces of clothing trailing behind them, he just focused on the gorgeous brunette whose lips were exploring his own. They fell on the bed, Lex Luthor long forgotten.

Alas, it was not meant to last. Hours later, Clark was sleeping peacefully, but Oliver was wide-awake, tired and sated, but unable to sleep. Watching Clark sleep, a smile tugged at his lips. His Clark was so beautiful but he couldn't help but wonder if his time with the brunette was indeed limited.

In his mind, there was no doubt he wanted to be with Clark forever. Clark was his soul mate and if he had his way, they would never be apart. But did Clark feel the same way? Did Clark love him like he loved Clark? Did he spend every waking moment thinking about him and when they were apart, did he want nothing more then to be back in his arms?

Because that's how Oliver felt. He was certain he would never love anyone the way he loved Clark and he was okay with that.

_Enjoy the moment . . . forget about tomorrow. Live for today and today, you have Clark with you. That's all you need. _

Too bad it wasn't enough to convince him. Figuring he wasn't going to get any sleep, he got out of bed quietly, as not to wake Clark.

Making his way to the living room, he opened his secret door. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well do something useful.

Changing into his Green Arrow costume, he stepped into the bedroom again, making sure Clark was still asleep.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Clark's forehead, he whispered, "I love you."

And then, he left the penthouse and into the night, preparing for a night of fighting crime.

Not knowing that as he left, emerald green eyes snapped open and watched him leave.

Clark Kent was confused. His boyfriend had been acting strangely. Not just today but recently, he felt Ollie pulling away from him. And he didn't understand the change in behavior for a second. Nor did he buy the explanations that everything was okay.

Because it was clear that everything was _not_okay. How could it be okay when Ollie was blatantly lying to him?

He loved Oliver so much . . . after the disaster with Lex, he didn't ever think that he would be willing to give his heart again. Then Oliver had come into his life and everything changed.

They had been barely dating for six months but he had fallen for the blonde long before that. In fact, he was already crazy about Oliver when he got around to confessing his relationship with Lex. And seeing Oliver's reaction to the revelation, he had only fallen harder.

_Lex._He was certain that his ex had something to do with Oliver's current state. But what he didn't get what was why Oliver was allowing Lex to toy with his mind. Oliver was strong and confident and even Lex usually could not shake him. So what was different about this situation?

One thing was certain . . . he was not going let Lex ruin the best relationship of his life. He had never felt as right with anyone as he did with Oliver, not even Lex. So if Lex thought he was going to let him get in the way, he had another thing coming.

It felt like yesterday when the two of them had gotten together. Lana had shown up, very much alive at the farm and he knew that she figured they were going to get back together. Telling her 'no' had been hard but Oliver had already made a reappearance in his life. After seeing Oliver, after spending time with the blonde, he just couldn't settle with Lana any longer.

Oliver had still been in town when that encounter had occurred. Lana left and Clark had gone to see the blonde. They had a long talk about what happened with Lana.

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked, worry evident in his chocolate brown eyes. Clark was certain that nobody on Earth had eyes like Oliver . . . they were this molten shade of brown and he loved them. Then again, he loved every part of Oliver. _

"_I'm okay," Clark replied. "I mean, I feel bad for hurting Lana but you and I both know that Lana was my rebound relationship from Lex. I hated that I used her like that but I can't be with her, knowing that my heart is not with her." _

"_Yeah, it's with Lex, right?" Oliver said and Clark was surprised to hear a hint of bitterness in his tone. _

"_Actually, it's not," Clark said, his voice surprisingly calm. _

"_It's not?" Oliver repeated, surprise evident in his features. _

"_I'm over Lex," Clark told him. "And I've fallen in love with someone else." The time was now, he wouldn't watch another person he loved slip away. If Oliver was going to reject him, so be it but he would not live his life on 'what if''. _

_Oliver's face fell but he recomposed himself. "That's great, Clark."_

_But Clark heard the fake cheerfulness in his tone. Oliver was bothered by the idea of him loving someone? Was that because he didn't think it was him? 'Oh, Ollie', he thought, 'It's only you.' _

"_I just don't know if I should tell him," Clark said slowly. _

"_Him?" Oliver echoed. _

"_Him," Clark confirmed. _

"_I think you should go for it," Oliver advised. _

"_And you think he'll love me back?" Clark questioned. _

"_Of course," Oliver said, giving him a sad smile. "Who wouldn't?"_

"_Then I'm going to go for it," Clark said confidently. _

"_Good luck," Oliver offered. "So are you going to go see him now?" _

"_I'm already seeing him," Clark stated. _

_Oliver's mouth dropped and he stared at Clark incredulously. "Clark?" _

"_I don't need to go see him," Clark continued, "Because you're right here." _

_His voice didn't betray any of his nervousness but he was extremely nervous. The worst Oliver could do was reject him but he didn't know if he would be able to stand it. _

"_Me?" Oliver said, hope evident in his tone. "You love me?" _

"_I love you," Clark said passionately, scooting closer to him. "I'm in love with you." He reached out and caressed Oliver's smooth cheek and Oliver leaned into the touch, sighing happily. _

"_You love me," Oliver said. "Oh, God, Clark, do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that?" _

"_This is good then?" Clark asked. _

"_It's wonderful," Oliver told him. "I never thought you could love me, Clark . . . I never thought I had a chance of having my feelings reciprocated. I was going to just settle for being your friend . . . but you love me." A smile emerged on his face and Oliver's eyes were shining. Clark was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight. _

"_Say it, Ollie," he urged, "I need you to say it." _

"_I love you," Oliver said immediately. "I've been in love with you for so long." _

_Clark beamed. "Then we're on the same page." Leaning forward, he met Oliver's waiting lips, in their first kiss. _

_In his heart, he knew that there would be many more to come. _

Oliver and he were perfect together. Which was why Oliver pulling away hurt so much. It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced, more than Lex's lies and betrayals for sure.

But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. First, he had to witness Ollie's behavior. Maybe it was just a temporary thing.

Clark quickly found out that it was _not_a temporary thing at all. In fact, Oliver only seemed to get worse as the days passed.

Every time Clark came to visit him, his boyfriend was distant. His heart ached but outwardly, he remained strong. For the most part, he could take whatever Oliver threw at him. Until one day, they both went too far.

Oliver had been in a bad mood when Clark showed up and he tried to convince his boyfriend to talk to him. That's when the blonde snapped.

"Clark, can't you just butt out?" Oliver asked, his tone icy. Clark was taken aback . . . Oliver had never spoken to him like that before.

"Ollie . . . I don't understand," Clark said quietly.

"People have their own problems, you don't need to know everything." Clearly, Oliver was on a roll and had no plans to stop. "You can't solve everyone's issues . . . I'm not your project, Clark. I'm not perfect . . . and I'm not Lex. Just because you felt you couldn't stop _his_dark side from taking over doesn't mean you can come in and try to save me. We're nothing alike." It seems Oliver's issues were all pouring out.

"When have I ever compared you to Lex?" Clark asked, unable to stop the tears from filling his eyes and spilling over. "When have I said that you're my 'project' . . . I love you . . . I love _you_ . . . those feelings have nothing to do with Lex."

Seeing the tears, Oliver looked horrified. "Clark," he said, making his way to him but Clark just shook his head and backed away.

"No, Ollie," Clark said. "I'm going now."

"Are you leaving me?" Oliver asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"For now, yes," Clark said. "Whether it is for good, I'm not sure. I love you and I thought you knew that. Apparently, I was wrong."

With that, Clark made his way to the elevator and met Oliver's pleading gaze as the doors shut.

The minute he was on the ground, he sped away from the Clock Tower. He knew where he was going to. Oliver's true fears had come out and he knew where they originated from.

Going at full speed, he landed at the farm. Wiping away his tears, he took a few minutes to make sure he didn't look like he had been crying. The next confrontation would take some inner strength from him and if he looked like he had been crying, it would not work.

Taking the truck, he drove straight for the Luthor mansion. It was time to see Lex.

He got there fairly quickly and taking a deep breath, he walked in. Getting past security was easy and always and using his x-ray vision, he tracked Lex to his office.

Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and Lex looked up, and seeing him, smirked.

"Clark," Lex said, "This is a surprise."

"Lex," he said coldly.

"What can I do for you?" Lex asked. "Or are you here to accuse me of something?"

"You're more perceptive than you seem," Clark said icily, "What the hell have you been telling Oliver?"

"Oliver?" Lex said, feigning ignorance, "I've hardly had any contact with your boyfriend, Clark."

"He's been acting strangely lately," Clark retorted, "And I am pretty positive you're responsible."

"Now Clark," Lex said smoothly, "He's your boyfriend . . . shouldn't you know him best? To come here and ask me what's wrong with _your_boyfriend . . . are we not experiencing domestic bliss?"

"Shut up Lex," Clark hissed, "I know Oliver very well . . . and I know his odd behavior boils down to you. So tell me what you've been saying to him . . . _right now_."

"I've only been telling him the truth," Lex said.

"And what would that be?" Clark demanded.

"Oh give me a break, Clark," Lex said, rolling his eyes, "We both know that Oliver is nothing but a substitute."

"For who?" Clark snapped, "You?"

"You said it, not me," Lex noted.

"You're loony," Clark said angrily.

"Am I?" Lex asked, standing up. "Clark, you don't have to be in denial any longer. You tried to find love with Lana right after our breakup too. Don't you see that nobody could really replace me? Oliver needed to see that too."

Clark had to take a few calming breaths or he was certain he would've thrown Lex through the wall. This was not going to be an easy confrontation but it was time for Lex to see the truth and he wasn't leaving until every single issue was settled.

Unbeknownst to him, Oliver had the same idea, to talk to Lex. Arriving at the mansion, Oliver was embarrassed with himself. He had made his boyfriend, the man he loved, _cry_. Never in his life had been so disgusted or hated himself more.

He had a lot of making up to do but at the moment, he wanted to talk to Lex, Oliver was going to make sure the other man knew that he was not going to mess with him anymore and he wasn't going to take any of his crap.

Figuring he would be in his office, he headed over there. To his shock, he heard voices from within.

"You're loony," Clark's voice drifted to him. Hiding by the door, he listened in on the conversation, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop but unable to resist.

"Am I?" he heard Lex ask, "Clark, you don't have to be in denial any longer. You tried to find love with Lana right after our breakup too. Don't you see that nobody could really replace me? Oliver needed to see that too."

Now this was a big moment. Finally, he would know the truth. But would he like the answers that were given?

Clark glared menacingly at Lex. "I can't believe you've been spouting this crap to Oliver. What right do you have?"

Lex walked toward him but Clark wasn't going to be intimidated. Leaning against the desk, Lex observed him.

"I notice you're not denying my statements," Lex said.

"Are you kidding me?" Clark said, "It's completely ridiculous."

"Tell me you can't see the similarities between Oliver and I," Lex challenged.

"I can't," Clark countered. "Because there aren't any."

"You're in denial," Lex remarked, seemingly amused.

"Now I think you're confusing the two of us," Clark retorted. "Your head is so up in the clouds, I can't even see you."

"Are you denying my claims?" Lex asked.

"It's about time you saw that!" Clark exclaimed. "You and my Ollie are nothing alike . . . both of you are big time corporate men but I've never cared for the money. Ollie could be broke and I'd love him."

"Clark," Lex started.

"No, Lex," Clark interjected, "I think you've done enough talking. My Oliver is very cool and composed . . . he is not easily rattled. Whatever you have been saying has messed with his mind. I just want you to know it ends here and now."

"So much faith in _your_Oliver," Lex sneered, "It's a shame he doesn't have that same trust in you. If he's so easily manipulated by me, what does that say about your relationship? And if he is seeing something, that must mean your actions are causing him to believe whatever he is thinking. Subconsciously, you are sending him messages, Clark."

"Bullshit," he said.

"Clark, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lex mocked.

"I can't believe I ever loved you," Clark threw out. That shut Lex up. "You are just a manipulative asshole, Lex . . . and I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Oliver is the man I love . . . you won't be able to understand how madly I've fallen in love with him. Because words can't express how I feel about Oliver Queen."

He took a deep breath. "But I am sure as hell going to try. The two of you are billionaires and _that_is it. I am not trying to save Ollie from any darkness because there is no darkness he needs saving from. Oliver has made some bad choices but they were all in the past. His future is bright and clear, which is more than I can say for you."

"The reasons I love Oliver have nothing to do with you," Clark said. Immediately, he was consumed with images of the blonde, all flashing before his eyes. "I love the way he smiles . . . at everyone he has this one smile and then, for me, there is another one. I love the way he makes me feel . . . like I can accomplish anything. When he looks at me, I'm on the top of the world. I love the way he loves me . . . with all his heart and soul."

Lex was silent, his expression unreadable. But Clark wasn't finished just yet. He didn't care if he was rubbing it in. There was going to be no doubts about who held Clark's heart.

"When he holds me, I feel safe," Clark added, "I _trust_him . . . with my heart, with my soul, with my life. In a way I never trusted you, Lex. I can be myself around him . . . he doesn't have to take crazy measures to get answers nor would he do so. He understands the idea of secrets and trust . . . two concepts you never quite got a hold of," Clark told him, growing more confident with each sentence.

"With him, I'm complete," Clark continued, "With him, I'm at peace. I know that he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I can wake up every morning next to him and go to bed with him by my side, that's all I need. That's all I want. Forever. Because_this_is forever for me, Lex. I don't want to ever imagine a future without Ollie by my side."

Smirking, he finished up. "So you see, he's not a substitute . . . how can he be when I love him more than I've ever loved anyone? How can he be when I need him more than I've ever needed anyone? How can he when he owns me? Heart, body, mind and soul . . . I'm his. And if I have to spend every minute of every day convincing him of that, convincing him I'm over you, I'll do it willingly. I'll spend forever trying to convince him of just that because without him, my life is meaningless."

Tears prickled the back of his eyes as he thought about his Oliver and the insecurity that the man he loved was going through. He had walked out but right after he left, he was going straight back to Ollie. Clark would tell him exactly what he told Lex . . . show him that there was no one else for him, that there would never be someone else.

Little did he know Oliver was still listening near the door. Tears were streaming down Oliver's cheeks as he listened to Clark passionately declare his love for him, each word hitting him hard. Clark felt so much for him and he had doubted him. Still Clark loved him . . . to hear the love in his voice as he spoke of Oliver awed and humbled him.

Wiping away his tears, he backed away. He would confront Lex later . . . the other man had already gotten an earful and he wasn't going to rub salt in his wounds. Not yet anyway.

So he left, needing to figure out what he was going to do. Because he had royally screwed up with Clark and he had a find to undo all the damage. He had hurt Clark and that was one thing he swore he would never do.

Getting into his car, he drove at top speed back to his penthouse, silently making plans the entire way there.

Clark never knew Oliver was there so he was oblivious to his leaving. All he could focus on was getting his point across.

"Are we done?" Lex asked, his tone chilly.

"_We've_been done for years," Clark said, "You just haven't realized it yet. As for this conversation, I'm about finished. I think I made my point. If you can't tell by now that it's all about Oliver for me, nobody will convince you of otherwise. But you're going to stop bugging the man I love. Even if you do go on with your idiotic theories, know that I will always be there to convince him otherwise. It is me that he will go home to every night and I swear, God as my witness, that I will fight for this relationship with everything I have. Because, for once in my life, I'm in a relationship worth fighting for."

"Next time you decide to taunt my boyfriend, keep my words in mind," Clark concluded, "And do try to get a real hobby." Pausing for a moment, he said, "Goodbye Lex."

Then he walked out of the room, not letting Lex respond. He had said what he needed to say and he felt a whole lot better.

Stepping out of the mansion, he smiled, stepping into the truck. He drove back to the farm, because he had to drop off the truck but he really wanted run the truck back so he can get a move on, go to Metropolis and be with the man he loved.

Because all he wanted to do was see Oliver, hold the blonde in his arms and never let him go.

It took too long, in his opinion, to get to the farm and barely a second after he had locked the truck, he was on the road again, heading back to the Clock Tower.

A part of him was still upset at Ollie's cruel words but they were going to talk, damn it. He wasn't going to lose Oliver. He _couldn't_lose Oliver. Not after everything he had said in Lex's office, not after everything he had promised to himself.

Within minutes, he was at the Clock Tower. Stepping into the elevator was such a familiar move, one that he had made many times before but this time, it was different. Clark was anxious, scared, unsure how receptive his lover would be to him.

Opening the gate, he couldn't help but gape at the scene before him. In his wildest imagination, he had not expected the scene in front of him.

The main room of the penthouse had been completely transformed. Roses were displayed from end to end, covering every free space. Not only was the room decorated but there was a table in the center, drawing Clark's attention instantly, set up for a romantic dinner for two.

Hearing footsteps, he saw Oliver making his way down the small staircase, looking absolutely delicious in an all black suit. Seeing Clark, he looked surprised.

"Clark," he said softly, "I didn't think you would come back . . . I was going to call you."

"What is this?" Clark asked, dazed.

"Surprise," Oliver said, with a small smile.

"Surprise?" Clark echoed, feeling slightly stupid for his lack of communication skills. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Oliver said, "If you don't count me being the biggest idiot in the entire world a significant moment."

Clark just continued to gape at him, unsure of what to say. Oliver quickly strode toward him and took his hand, his eyes meeting Clark's.

"I was such an idiot Clark," Oliver told him, regret infused in his voice, "I never meant to hurt you . . . I never meant to make you cry. I promised myself I would never, _ever_hurt you and I did just that."

"Ollie, I-" Clark started but was quickly cut off, with a hand on his mouth.

"I heard what you said to Lex," Oliver confessed. Clark had no idea what to say to that but fortunately, Oliver wasn't finished. "You were right when you said Lex was saying things. But I didn't want to upset you so I never brought it up. Every time I see him, he always points out that I'm his substitute . . . it's stupid and I feel like such an idiot for even considering his words had a miniscule of truth attached to them."

"Then why did you?" Clark couldn't help but ask.

"Because I love you and love made me quite irrational," Oliver admitted. "I couldn't bear the idea of you having the slightest interest in Lex . . ."

"We need to talk these things out, Ollie," Clark said gently, finding the right words, "You can't bottle your emotions up."

"I was wrong," Oliver agreed, "I just . . . can't stand the thought of losing you, Clark. I can understand you're angry . . . but give me a chance and I'll do anything to win you back, to make this up to you."

"Oh, Ollie, I thought _I_ lost _you_," Clark said.

"Never," Oliver replied. "You'll never lose me. I'm yours . . ." With a smile, he added, "Heart, body, mind and soul."

Clark blushed. "You really heard everything."

"I really did," Oliver said, "And God, you don't know what it meant to me . . . but I want you to know that I feel the same way. This is forever for me too, Clark."

Immense relief encompassed Clark's heart and ran through his body. Oliver wanted forever . . . his Ollie wanted the same thing he did.

"Tell me Clark," Oliver asked carefully, "Am I too late for forever?"

In response, Clark just captured his lips, engaging him in a kiss that escaladed in passion quickly. Oliver's arms wrapped around him, resting on the curve of his back.

They only pulled away when the need for air aroused. "You will never be too late," Clark told him, resting his forehead against Oliver's. "I told Lex that I was willing to spend every single day of the rest of my life convincing you that my heart only belongs to you and I meant it."

"I'm already convinced," Oliver said, smiling.

"Good," Clark said, a hint of suggestiveness in his tone, "Because I can think of better ways we can be spending our time."

"You are completely correct, Mr. Kent," Oliver said, a wicked smile gracing his handsome features. Nuzzling his nose against Clark's, he said, "I would love to hear some of your suggestions though."

"I'd much rather demonstrate," Clark said, encircling his arms around Oliver's back, pulling him closer.

"I'm all for that," Oliver replied, a naughty glint in his eyes. Clark leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden, Oliver pulled away, stepping out of his embrace.

"Ollie," Clark said, pouting.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, walking toward the table. "I have a present for you."

"Ollie, you didn't need to get me anything," Clark said, puzzled.

"I wanted to," Oliver insisted and returned with a small, wrapped box. Clark took the offered box and slowly unwrapped it and was shocked to see a metallic color box underneath. Lifting the cover, he gasped. A velvet case laid inside.

Looking at Oliver questioningly, he smiled when Oliver lifted the velvet case out of the small box. Oliver snapped open the box and Clark's eyes widened. Lying in silk was a beautiful ring, white gold with two rows of princess-cut blue diamonds, which were surrounded by white diamonds on both and bottom.

_Oh, God, Oliver couldn't be proposing, was he? _He loved Oliver but he wasn't ready for marriage just yet.

"Clark," Oliver said, quickly putting his worries to ease. "This is not an engagement ring . . . I know it is too soon for a proposal but I want you to know that this is a commitment . . . a promise of forever. When the time comes, we can formalize it but for now, I want you to have this ring so you know how much you mean to me."

"Oh, Ollie, I do know," Clark said. He seemed to be crying a lot today but he couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes at the gesture. "But this is just amazing. You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Oliver said, removing the ring from the box. "May I?"

"You may," Clark said, holding out his right hand and smiled giddily when Oliver slipped the ring on.

"I love you," Oliver told him, his brown eyes dancing.

"And I love you too," Clark responded, meeting his lips for a deep kiss.

Then there was no talking at all, both men wanting to make up for lost time.

Oliver couldn't describe the feeling of waking up in Clark's arms the next morning. Clark had forgiven him and now, they were ready to spend the rest of their days together.

Over the following days, Oliver spent as much time possible with Clark. Every free moment he had, he was with the brunette and it was all perfect.

As he entered the Talon one day, as he was meeting Clark for coffee, he was on Cloud 9. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice anyone around him. Only bumping into someone brought him back to reality.

He was about to apologize when he saw the person he had ran into and immediately had to hold back a scowl.

Lex.

"Oliver," Lex greeted him, with poorly disguised hatred pouring out.

"Lex," Oliver said politely.

"Meeting Clark here, I suppose," Lex said casually.

"I am," Oliver confirmed.

"I suppose he told you he came to speak with me the other day," Lex questioned. _Oh, Lex, how pathetic . . . are we still doing this? _

"He did," Oliver said. "Not that he would've had to . . . I was there. I heard everything." Immediately, Lex's smug expression died.

"And I'll have you know he doesn't have to convince me of anything," Oliver added, "I love him and I trust him wholeheartedly. Your little mind games have no more effect on me. Because, Lex, you may have had him first, but you were also stupid enough to lose him. I have him now and unlike you, I will have him forever. All you have are the memories . . . I have the man."

His traditional smirk emerged. Nope, Lex wouldn't manipulate him any longer. Oliver was confident in his love and it was time Lex saw that too.

At that moment, Clark chose to arrive, making his way to his side.

"Lex," Clark said, giving him a nod.

"Clark," Lex responded.

"Hey you," Clark said, addressing him, his voice immediately warmer.

"Hi," Oliver said, smiling at his boyfriend. Clark entwined their hands, his new ring drawing Lex's eye. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex pale slightly but neither of them offered an explanation.

"We'll see you later, Lex," Clark said, tugging on Oliver's hand.

They walked toward the counter, leaving Lex behind, and Oliver was happy.

Clark was his and he belonged to Clark. And nobody, not even Lex Luthor, would get in the way of their love.

Not now and if Oliver had anything to say about it, not ever again.


End file.
